Kidnapped!
by AngelKairi
Summary: Like knows like, or so the saying goes, and Axel and Kairi definitely know a hot redhead when they see one. -.crossover with Bleach.- axelxkairixichigo


**Kidnapped!**  
_Like knows like._

When Ichigo came to from whatever, his zanpakutou still in _shikai_ form, he found himself lying on a sandy beach. Above him, the sky was that shade that meant that it was going to be a beautiful tropical island sunset worthy of a photo. He had no way of knowing that, however, having never actually been on a tropical island himself.

There were also two people watching him. The girl slipped from her seat on a piece of driftwood and started towards him as he lifted his head blearily to focus on her and her companion.

When she was close enough, he chose a random question from the thousand or so milling about his head and asked her directly. "How did I get here?"

The girl chewed her pretty lip, glancing back at her companion. "I can't explain it exactly. Axel would know. Personally?" She leaned in as though they were fellow conspirators in this little game, offering her hand to help him to his feet in the soft sand. Her lips brushed against his ear. "I call it a big black hole of darkness portal thingie."

Ichigo blinked. Oh. Okay. Not what he had expected to hear, not that he had expected to hear anything that made sense. Even 'the inside of a Menos Grande' would have held more purchase for him. He glanced to his zanpakutou, remembering just what it was he had been doing before he had been… abducted? Transported? _Kidnapped_?

"Spirited to safety," a voice drawled, and he noticed the girl's companion properly, if belatedly, for the first time (at the same time realising that the man was either a mindreader or he'd spoken aloud). Black clothes, not unlike his own but – he grinned a little; _leather_? – and a bright red head of hair to rival – no, _beat _– his own. The girl was also a redhead, and a very attractive one at that. Sort of like Rukia, but red. Not at all like Inoue, that was for sure, except perhaps in her evident love of pink.

The silence lengthened, and Ichigo suddenly realised it was because he was staring at them. "So why am I here?" He asked hastily, leaning on Zangetsu and ignoring the way his zanpakutou sank into the sand, thus not providing a very good support at all.

The man – Axel, the girl had called him – eyed it. "Big sword," he noted nonchalantly.

The girl snickered.

Ichigo blinked. "…Did I miss the reasoning there?" He asked finally, eventually pulling his zanpakutou out of the sand and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Kairi thought you needed help." The man replied, thumbing at the girl.

Ichigo's anger flared. "I needed _help_?"

"What's your name?" The girl suddenly asked.

"Ichigo." He answered automatically, and cursed inwardly for replying so quickly.

Kairi slunk towards him. He had a sudden feeling that he was in shit, for the way she looked at him, far from looking like an innocent girl like at the beginning, or like an enemy as he had come to expect of far too many people, she was behaving like _he _was her _prey _or something. And not in a stabby-stab fashion, either. She was positively purring!

"Nice sword," she said, reaching out to touch his hand where he was gripping Zangetsu. Behind her, he could see an irritating smirk on Axel's face. "Why don't you stay with us for a bit? _Strawberry_."

He nearly took a swipe at her then – girl or not, she was probably an enemy if she taunted him so – but before he could even lift his hand, it was being held by Axel. "Not so fast," the man said smoothly. "You might be powerful, but the rules are different here. For starters, you don't hit people who're trying to be nice. And you _can't _hit Kairi, either. I won't allow it."

"What're you going to do to stop me?" He seethed, trying to pull his hand out that black-gloved hold.

Kairi laughed then, seemingly ignoring Ichigo's temper. "He doesn't have to do a thing." She told him, running slender fingers across his throat. "He can summon Nobodies to do his bidding. Oh, and there are plenty of people here, who I doubt would even stop to vote before they ordered your castration."

Ichigo had heard plenty of threats in his time, but none had ever so directly involved his manhood, and none had ever come from the mouth of a pretty little thing like her. He gulped, feeling her soft fingers at his Adam's apple. "Right." He said. "What are you trying to do?"

They both laughed this time. "Just want some fun," Axel said, lazily releasing his hand and wrapping his other arm around Ichigo's waist. Strange, that. Ichigo had no idea why the man would do something like that "The way we see it?" He shared a look with Kairi, and drew her in, where she snuggled happily against his side. "Like knows like."

That was vague. "What, as in, you have red hair and I have red hair?" He queried. It was the only similarity he could think of. He doubted the man meant their personalities, however alike and brusque they were.

"Somewhat," Kairi murmured, tracing those sneaky fingers of hers down his chest, now. "And you're hot."

He swallowed convulsively. "I could say the same of you," he offered tentatively.

"See?" Axel whispered in his ear. "Now, since we are now three attractive acquaintances, do you see what we have that could be worth doing?"

"And more fun than fighting a giant Heartless, or whatever that was." Kairi added. Her hands seemed very preoccupied with finding their way through the layers of his robe. "Did I mention this particular stretch of beach tends to be deserted?" She glanced up at him innocently, but her violet eyes were smouldering.

She must have been referring to the Menos Grande, he figured, and said as much. With Axel's breath in his ear, and Kairi's hands acting very daring, it was very hard to miss what they must have been getting at. It was also getting difficult to focus. On anything.

"Whatever," Axel said, and kissed him roughly.

* * *

Have been reading a lot of fics lately by **incandescens**, and she seems to have a lot of crossovers. So I thought, why not. Somewhat inspired by her. Lovely fics she writes. Kairi and Axel abducting Ichigo for the sole purpose of playing seems pretty fun to me.

**Tallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


End file.
